Broken Wings
by XxXMiyavisHeartXxX
Summary: When your life has reached the point where you want to give up...it's always who you least expect who will save you. AoixUru, AoixUruha, YuuxKouyou, Gazette
1. Chapter 1

The honey blonde stared at the scene in front of him. It was a quiet night; not many people were out at this time of the evening. Looking around the park, he saw a few couples walking hand in hand, and he envied them. However, this was not the time nor the place to dream of relationships. He was supposed to be working, not standing around daydreaming like an idiot! He had a job to do, and he doubted that his boss would ever let him forget it.

The blonde shook his head, and took careful steps back to the corner of the street. This area could be dangerous if you didn't know what you were doing, especially if you looked like he did tonight. The high heeled black boots that reached to just below his knees did not help him any if he needed a quick getaway. The tight, slightly flashy shorts matched his thin, loosely tied shirt.

He walked down the street slowly, keeping his eye out for any jobs. Over the years, he had become quite good at getting any job he wanted.

His name was Kouyou. Born with the looks of an angel, he was brought into a life of hard work and little reward. His family were servants to a rich and powerful family. Despite how the family made themselves to look like, they were cruel people, and treated Kouyou's family harshly. As soon as he was at the age of five, the family put Kouyou to work, much to his own family's displeasure. The family they worked for was the Shiroyama family, one of the most known families in the business industry. They had at least one company in every district; from clothing to sex to running one of the top business' in the country.

Kouyou's father died when Kouyou was seven of a heart attack. It hit his family hard, and Kouyou had to take over a lot of his father's jobs. Most of the jobs he had to do, Kouyou did not have the strength for, and the Shiroyama Lord put his mother to work instead. Kouyou begged the Lord not to make his mother work so hard, but all it got him was beat up and no food for a week. Kouyou learnt then to keep his mouth shut no matter what.

He was fourteen when his mother died. Her death was never explained, and it killed Kouyou inside. Despite this sudden death, the Shiroyama Lord kept him working. Kouyou had no choice. He started working as a personal maid in the Lord's house. It was then that Kouyou first learnt of the Lord's son. Shiroyama Yuu was his name. Nobody ever saw him. Kouyou heard once that the Lord always kept him locked up in his room. The Lord even went as far as to hire a private tutor so that Yuu wouldn't go out. Many of the help had made up crazy stories that Shiroyama Yuu was horribly deformed, and the Lord didn't want to be embarrassed if anybody ever saw him. Personally, Kouyou didn't believe any of the stories. He was still curious, but none of the help was ever allowed near Yuu's room.

As Kouyou got older, his jobs changed yet again, and cursed by his beauty, he was forced to work as a slave for sex. Every night he had to go out, and when he came back, the money he earned went straight to the Lord. Kouyou didn't dare try to do anything else. The lord would always find out.

Kouyou looked around. The streets were empty tonight, and it would be hard to earn his quota. The honey blonde sighed. A car honked, and he looked up. A man in his forties waited in a black car. He waved Kouyou over. The younger put on his best flirtatious smile and walked over.

"Hey, cutie; why don't you hop in and we'll go for a ride," he spoke with too much confidence, and grinned a crooked grin. The man himself was so repulsive, but work was work, and he got in the car.

The man drove fast and dangerous, and Kouyou held onto the seat tightly. He tried to focus on something else, and his sight fell on the gold ring on the man's finger. As much as it surprised Kouyou that he could be married to begin with, Kouyou felt a bit of resentment towards the other man. Himself, who was denied the privilege of having a relationship, couldn't understand why somebody who had someone to go home to, would want to cheat. To Kouyou, it made no sense.

The car stopped outside of a run down motel. Obviously, he was no big spender. Kouyou just hoped that he would pay him. The room they got was small and cramped. A small bed sat against one wall with an endtable on one side. A TV with antennas stood opposite the bed, although Kouyou doubted that they'd be watching it.

The man began undoing his belt. Kouyou sat on the bed, watching him, waiting for any orders.

"Take those stupid boots off already," the man shot at him in an annoyed voice. Kouyou bent over, and began undoing the laces on the black leather boots. He jumped slightly as the man groped him, and he fought back a glare. As soon as the boots were off, the man pushed Kouyou onto the bed.

In most cases, there are three types of customers Kouyou got. The shy ones, who usually came quickly, and Kouyou had to do little more than a blowjob. The family man, who just wanted a break from his wife and kids, and who usually would try and make it enjoyable for both of them. Lastly, there were the violent customers, who were quite rough, and Kouyou usually just had to hold on and wait until it was over. It was obvious which of these his current customer was, and he was not looking foreward to what came next.

Kouyou was glad that the man didn't rip his clothing when he took it off. He lost count of how many times he had to go home in a bathtowl, and he didn't want that to happen again.

Despite the other's boastful attitude, Kouyou noticed that he was not near as big in size as he pretended to be. However, he looked away as the other pulled him back up.

"Suck me," he spit out as he laid down on the bed. Kouyou grimaced, and moved down, holding his hair back as he began his work. Starting with his tongue, he licked up the other's shaft. He spent time as he took the other into his mouth, sucking him off.

The man ran his fingers through kouyou's hair, before roughly pulling him up by the strands of hair he had grabbed onto. Kouyou held back a whimper. He forced himself to look at the man, knowing very well that if he didn't make it seem like he was trying, he wouldn't get paid.

"Ride me," the man spoke visciously, before spitting in the honey blonde's face. Kouyou nodded, and straddled the other, before remembering to prep. However, before he got a chance to do so, the man gripped the other's waist tightly and pushed him down on the his hard cock. Kouyou cried out, and few tears falling down his cheeks as pain raced through his body.

His reaction was exactly what the other man wanted, as it just fuelled the other more, and Kouyou felt nails digging into his skin. Kouyou took deep breathes and moved against the other. The sooner the other was finished, the sooner Kouyou could go home. And if everything went well, he could just go right to bed. God knows he would be sore from this tomorrow. Kouyou made fast movements, and soon he felt the other's sticky release inside him, and he fought hard not to puke. When the man finished, he pushed Kouyou off harshly, sending him to the ground. Kouyou winced at the horrible treatment, but held it in just rolling to his side. It was not the worst he's had to deal with.

Looking up, he saw the man already dressed, putting his shoes on . Kouyou forced himself to his feet, walking slowly over to the other.

"You still need to pay," he quietly reminded the other. The man looked at him before walking over and gripping the honey blonde locks; pulling Kouyou's head back. Kouyou whimpered, but didn't take his eyes off the other, intent on getting his money.

"You make me sick. You're not worth my money," the man told him, once more spitting at Kouyou's face and throwing him backwards. Kouyou feel to the ground, looking up to see the door slam shut, and he was alone.

Kouyou felt himself start to cry as yet again he was beaten and used. Without that money, it was guaranteed to happen again once he returned to Lord Shiroyama. Broken and sore, Kouyou got dressed and left the motel after washing his face free of the other's spit.

It was starting to get light out by now, and Kouyou really needed to get back. The motel he came from was right near the edge of the city, and only ten minutes away from the Shiroyama residence.

The Shiroyama residence was on a large bit of land, surrounded by a white concrete wall. The only way in was through a white metal fence. Each person who worked there had their own password to this gate. If, for any reason, a person no longer worked for the Shiroyama family, their password was immediately deleted.

Once on the property, there were two buildings. One was large, with many windows, bright colors, and large doors. If you ever went inside, you would notice that each of the rooms was large, grand and very open. Overall, it would be a wonderful place to live, if you ever got the chance.

The other building was large, with many small windows, and the color of a dark grey. Despite what many guests would assume, this second building was not nearly as large and open as the other. This was the building where the help stayed. Rooms were small and usually had only a small bed and table with two chairs next to a small corner kitchen. There was no money wasted on this building. The walls were crumbling and there were many holes in the walls and floors. It was here that Kouyou grew up, and where he still resided.

Despite the building's horrible condition, Kouyou wished he could just go there now, but he had to see the Lord. Every night he ventured into the grand home of the Shiroyama Lord. He would hand in whatever money he earned, and if he was lucky, the amount would be enough and he could go home.

However, this would not be the case tonight. He had few customers, and the last one wouldn't pay. Kouyou was afraid as he entered the mansion. The Lord was sitting at a large, long table, staring at the honey blonde as he walked into the room.

"Well?" The Lord's voice rung throughout the mostly empty room. Kouyou moved to stand only a few seats away from the powerful Lord. Kouyou bowed deeply before putting gthe money he earned on the table. The blonde watched as the older man counted the money. Putting the money in his inside coat pocket, the Lord remained silent for a moment. Kouyou waited patiently, as not to anger the man any more than he was sure he was. He was surprised when the Lord requested him to come closer. Kouyou ended up kneeling beside the other. The Lord reached out to stroke the blonde's face lightly. Kouyou stared at the man intently, not sure what the other's intent was.

Kouyou gasped as the Lord suddenly grabbed him by his hair and pulled him closer. Kouyou winced in pain, crying out as the other's grip tightened.

"You were out all night, and this is all you've got?" he yelled right into the blonde's face. Kouyou couldn't help but wonder why these same things kept happening to him. He knew that there was no point in trying to explain it to the Lord; he wouldn't listen anyways.

The Lord slapped Kouyou across the face, and sent him away. Kouyou counted himself lucky that he wasn't beaten further. Usually, the Lord would beat him senseless until Kouyou could no longer see straight. However, as Kouyou walked across the yard towards the servant's building, he remembered noticing how the Lord seemed to be acting differently over the past few weeks.

Kouyou shook out all thoughts of the Lord as he took a shower. The hot water felt nice on his used body. As Kouyou crawled into his small bed that night, he wished, like every other night, that when he woke up, he would be somewhere else far away. And as usual, when he woke up the next morning, he was still in the hell hole he called a life.

Author's Notes:

Well, it only took me years to post the first chapter of this story! I hope that this first chapter didn't scare anybody off of reading it. It's a bit dark, and let's face it, not for children to read. This whole story will most likely be like this. My intent on this story isn't to make people feel all warm and fuzzy inside, so don't expect it to. It's a dark story, so I'm sorry if that deters anybody from reading it. Ideas for this story, or any others are always welcome!

I would really like to hear what you have to say about this new story, and what your first impressions of it were. Keep in mind that this was written quite a while ago, and I'm pretty sure my writing has improved since then, so if grammar or anything like that is bothering you, it would be hanging around I'm sure. I did notice that back then I loved using commas even when they were unnecessary.

Please read my other stories and review please !


	2. Chapter 2

Kouyou woke up late the next morning. He was sore as hell, and could barely move. Despite this, he got up, brushed his teeth, and went out to buy some food. Kouyou got a monthly paycheck to use for basic living. This mostly meant food and clothing. It was not to be used for anything else, though Kouyou found that there was never enough to spend on anything else.

He walked through the grocery store, picking out only what he needed. There were so many things he saw that he wanted, and couldn't help but look at them a little longer than he should have. Right now he was staring at a particularly good looking sandwich that was just begging him to buy it. He looked at it wantonly. It was the last week of the month, and he didn't have much money left. Kouyou sighed sadly and looked away.

"Excuse me," Kouyou heard a soft voice from behind him. He turned, and saw a young guy around the same age as Kouyou himself, though in his opinion was way better looking. The guy had semi-long black hair that was thin and perfect. Kouyou couldn't help but stare. However, he found that the reason the other spoke was to get to the food behind him. He quickly moved out of the way with a blush tinting his cheeks. He watched the other as he grabbed the exact sandwich he had been eyeing. The dark haired man smiled at Kouyou before walking off.

Kouyou stood there for a minute, watching the other man retreat. He blinked and shook his head, walking to the till to pay for his food. He didn't have much, just some milk, bread and a few apples. It was unusual for Kouyou to buy fruit since it was so expensive, but he had saved some money to buy some.

"That will be $14.50, sir," the clerk told him. Kouyou counted his money. His face paled. He only had ten dollars left. "Look kid, if you don't have the money, put something back." Kouyou sighed sadly, picking up the fruit.

"Here," a familiar voice spoke. Kouyou looked up to see the same dark haired man, holding out a five dollar bill to the clerk who took it and handed the receipt to Kouyou. He stared at the man as he paid for his own food and walked away.

"You didn't have to do that," Kouyou said as he caught up to the man. The other only smiled at him. "At least let me pay you back." The man stopped at looked at him. Kouyou shifted awkwardly under the rather piercing stare he had. It sent a shiver down his spine which Kouyou tried but failed to hide.

"Alright," he finally spoke, "how about you pay me back by letting me take you to dinner?" Kouyou stared at the man. Dinner? He wanted to go to dinner? …With him? Kouyou almost smiled, but remember that nobody would want him around if they knew what Kouyou did to earn money. He sighed and shook his head. The dark haired man frowned.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Is there any other way?" Kouyou asked. The man looked at him for a minute before frowning deeply.

"I'll think of something," he said quietly, before simply walking away. Kouyou felt like the air had been pushed out of his chest. The way the other had spoken last…it was almost as cold and dark as his Lord when he was in trouble. It scared Kouyou for a moment to think of what he had gotten himself into, but tried to remember that the man had no way of knowing who he was or where to find him. That thought alone managed to calm him down enough to head home quickly.

~!~

Kouyou walked the familiar sidewalk as the streetlights made his golden locks shine like silk. Kouyou found that the only thing he ever really liked about himself was his hair, so he made sure to keep it healthy.

It had been almost two weeks since he had last seen the dark-haired stranger. Kouyou had not been able to stop thinking about the man since they met. There was something strange about him, yet he couldn't figure out what.

Kouyou gasped as he was pulled from behind into one of the many dark alleyways. He saw three men stand before him, though he couldn't make out any faces before they blindfolded him. He tried to fight but one of the men had tied his hands together, holding him against the brick wall. The rough surface scratched at his back as they held him tightly against the wall. Kouyou winced and cried out in pain as the cute started to bleed. One of the men slapped him hard, causing the focus of pain to momentarily go to his cheek.

"Shut up and we won't kill you," one man said, his deep voice wheezing as he spoke, making Kouyou tremble in fear. What did they want? He soon found out as they began to rip his clothes from his body. Of course, Kouyou was used to people using him for sex, but he had this thing against rape. It was completely different and Kouyou was scared.

As they each took their turns touch and violating any private part of Kouyou , it became obvious that sex was not what they were after. The three men pushed the now naked blonde around the alley, laughing cruelly as they did. Tears fell quickly from Kouyou's covered eyes. He couldn't see, he couldn't manage to speak and still his hands were tied; what was he supposed to do?

He gasped as he suddenly felt the cold metal of a switchblade against his skin. The pain raced through his body as he felt them cut through the soft skin all over his body. He was a bloody mess now and there was nothing he could do about it. Kouyou was dizzy and almost on the point of fainting when he suddenly felt the presence of the three men disappear. The air was deadly silent and a faint whimper left his lips. Kouyou flinched as he felt a softer hand touch his cheek and he tried to move away.

He felt the hands pull him to his feet. He tried to speak, but went quiet as he felt a small, coarse blanket being thrown around him before he was forced into the back of a truck. His body was tense and he was frightened, but more than anything he was in pain and barely holding onto consciousness. With little energy to fight back, he let them throw him into the vehicle, and stayed quiet as he felt the truck move.

"What the fuck did you do to him? I said to bring him to me, not almost kill him!" The voice sounded familiar but Kouyou couldn't put a face to the sound. He heard the voices arguing, recognizing one as the man who had threatened to kill him if he didn't shut up. He tried to listen to what they were saying, trying to figure out where they were taking him, but his head hurt and he gave in, falling unconscious soon after.

Author's Note:

Soooo….who is this mysterious stranger I wonder? It could be anybody, and the answer might just surprise you! Pour Kouyou. Why is it that he never gets the good side of things in my stories?


End file.
